His True Feelings
by lunaserenitygreendaysokka
Summary: As they are traveling, Sokka runs off to find some food. He's attacked by Firebenders, and then gets saved by a pretty warrior girl. But...what happens when he falls for her? Can they trust her? SokkaxOC, AangxKatara
1. Chapter 1 New Friend

A/N: Ok, I just thought that since Sokka's sooooo awesome, he deserves a fan fic like this! HE'S MY MAN! LOL! This story is mostly SokkaxOC, but has some AangxKatara later. And, since I really don't describe my 'made up' character, Jaeda, until later on in the story, here's a description of her: she is a little taller than Katara, but shorter than Sokka, has long auburn (brown with a touch of red, I think) hair, green eyes, and she wears a blue shirt that shows some of her belly, a minnie skirt, dark blue pants that go slightly past her knees, and tall brown boots. She's a warrior and a Waterbender, but has more expierence than Katara. And she's fourteen. Just so ya don't get confused!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender. Nick does. But I DO (sorta) own Jaeda...considering I made her up and all... uh... I guess... OH YOU GET THE PICTURE! Lol! I wish I owned Avatar, (ESPECIALLY Sokka, LOL) but I don't. please R&R! O.o And BE HONEST! . Thanks!

Britt

Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 1

"I'm getting tired, can we stop walking for awhile?" asked Aang, starting to slow down slightly. The three of them were walking in the woods, trying to find there way to the next town (if there _was_ one).

"Just a little further," said Sokka.

"Remind me again why we have to _walk_ instead of riding on Appa..." said Aang.

"Oh, I dunno, why don't you ask Sokka's instincts?" Katara said sarcastically.

"Yeah, very funny," commented Sokka, starting to get agrivated. "Everytime we fly, Zuko always finds us! Don't you think it's kinda hard to miss a gigantic flying bison with an arrow on his head?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "That didn't exactly work the _last_ time we tried this."

"Yeah, well, this time might be different," Sokka said. "Ok, we can stop here. You guys go and look for a good place to make camp. I'll try and find some food."

"Don't eat it all before you get back," Katara teased as she and Aang set off in the other direction.

Sokka groaned as he went in the opposite direction as the other two.

He was deep in the woods, searching for some food that they could possibly eat for dinner when he heard something. "There he is! He's friends with the Avatar!" Sokka gasped as he turned around to see a small army of Firebenders pointing towards him. "Get him!" one of the Benders shouted. They charged at him, throwing fire balls and trying their best to capture him.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang and started attacking the Firebenders. He tried his best, and did everything he possibly could, but aparently it wasn't enough. He got knocked to the ground. "Uhg..." he muttered as he struggled to get up.

Suddenly, someone, most likely a warrior, jumped out from behind the trees and attacked the Firebenders, eventually driving them away. But it wasn't just _any_ warrior. _SHE WAS A GIRL! _And Sokka hates it when a _girl_ is a better fighter than he is!

The female warrior walked over to where Sokka was lying on the ground. "Are you ok?" she asked, helping him up.

Sokka stared at the warrior girl who saved his butt. "Oh, uh... Yeah, I'm fine..." He continued to gaze down at her (she was a bit shorter than he was). The girl had long hair that she wore down, and her green eyes sparkled. _Wow... _Sokka thought to himself. _Wow._

She giggled and introduced herself. "My name's Jaeda."

"...I, uh... I'm Sokka..." he muttered, now smiling at Jaeda. "Um... Thanks for helping me out, Jaeda."

Jaeda smiled. "No problem!"

Then they just stood there, staring at eachother for about five minutes.

"Well, I'd better go now..." Jaeda finally said, but as she turned to leave, Sokka grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" he shouted. "I mean... I want you to meet my sister and out friend, Aang. Did I mention he's the Avatar?"

Jeada's eyes widened. "Really? Woah..."

"C'mon, they shouldn't be too far away."

The two wandered around the woods, looking for Aang and Katara (with Sokka staring at Jaeda pretty much the whole time). They ended up finding them in a near by cave.

When Sokka and Jaeda walked inside, Aang and Katara were sitting down on the cave floor, playing with Momo. "Hey guys, I want you to meet Jaeda," said Sokka. "Jaeda, this is my sister, Katara, and our friend, Aang."

Jaeda waved. "Hi," she said shyly.

Katara smiled. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"Same here!" mentioned Aang.

"And that huge fluffy thing over their is Appa, Aang's flying bison," Sokka added, motioning towards the ball of fur snoozing in the corner.

"So, Sokka, you got yourself a new girlfriend?" asked Aang. Sokka started blushing unnacountably. "Uh..."

"I think Sokka _does_ like her!" Katara cried. "Look at the way he's blushing!" She and Aang giggled.

"How'd you meet her?" asked Katara.

Jaeda answered for him. "I saved his butt from some Firebenders," she laughed.

"I could have done it myself..." muttered Sokka, his face turning even redder.

"What kind of Bender are you, Jaeda?" asked Aang.

"Well... I'm a Waterbender, but I prefer weapons over Bending. I only Waterbend when I need too," she replied.

"I'm a Waterbender, too," Katara mentioned.

"Cool!" Jaeda said. Then Momo hopped onto her shoulder and she began to stroke his ears. "That's Momo, Aang's lemur," said Sokka.

"Actually, he's a _winged-lemur_," Aang said, correcting Sokka.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Same difference."

Jaeda continued to play with Momo.

"So, Sokka, did you manage to find any food?" Katara asked with a sly smile. "Or were you too busy focussing on your girlfriend?" Then she noticed that Sokka couldn't take his eyes off Jaeda there for a moment. "Huh?" he said in surprise, once he finally snapped out of it.

"Looks like Sokka's _really_ got a crush on Jaeda," Aang whispered to Katara, loud enough for everyone to hear. Jaeda started giggling.

Sokka was getting very annoyed. "It's not my fault I was attacked by Firebenders! And-come on!" he said, his face burning and his voice slightly cracking. "I don't have a crush! Is it so wrong to be friends with a girl?"

Aang and Katara looked from Sokka, to Jaeda, then back at eachother and smiled. "Whatever you say, lover-boy," Katara said. "But aren't you going to find some food? We've only got enough for maybe one night."

"No problem," Sokka said. "Jaeda and I can go look for something to eat here." And before anyone could say anything, he ushered her out of the cave and together they walked into the woods.

A/N: Ok, so how was it so far? I know, it stinks. lol... I'll try to update daily, and plzz, no flaming... it's 3:00 in the morning and I'm exhausted! lol! Oh well, I'll get over it. Plzzz review! Next chapter coming really soon, I just have to upload it! .

Britt


	2. Chapter 2 His Secret

A/N: Here's chapter two! Uh... I can't think of anything else to say. Crap. Um...I like toast?... TT Well ya gotta give me some credit for trying! lol! Oh yea, the disclaimer thingy, ugh...

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar:The Last Airbender. Nick does. But Jaeda is my made up character, so... You get the point. On with the story...

Chapter 2

"So, Sokka, tell me more about yourself," Jaeda said as the two of them were walking down a path in the woods, gathering berries and pears and things like that.

Sokka smiled. "Well, I'm fifteen, and I come from a Water Tribe. Katara and I used to live with our grandmother in the South Pole. See, we lost out mother in a Fire Nation attack a few years ago. Then our dad went to fight them, and I've never heard from him since. So I was out tribes last defence."

Jaeda looked up at Sokka in shock. "I'm sorry..." she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, it's not your fault," Sokka replied as if giving Jaeda back whatever guilt she might be feeling. "Before he left, he gave me this," mention Sokka as he pulled out his boomerang.

Jaeda stared at it in amazement. "Wow..." she said, admiring Sokka's most prized possession. "I _used_ to have one," she added. "My father gave it to me for my eighth birthday. He said I would need it because I was soon going to be a warrior and defend out tribe."

"So _that's_ why you kicked some Firebender butt earlier?" Sokka asked with a smile.

"Yup!"

They smiled and gazed at eachother for at least five minutes, just like they did earlier. Then Sokka snapped out of it and asked, "Care to tell me more about you, Jaeda?"

"Sure," said Jaeda. "Well, I'm fourteen, and I also come from a Water Tribe. And, like I said earlier, I'm a Waterbender. I didn't want to learn Waterbending, because I'm a warrior, but my mom _insisted _that I had to. So I just went along with it." She smiled a very sweet smile. "Can you Waterbend?" she asked.

"No," replied Sokka. "I'm also a warrior..."

"Awesome!" Jaeda said. "I think we're gonna get along great."

Sokka's face turned bright red. "...cool..." he said with smile and a sleepy, dazed look on his face. As Jaeda laughed, Sokka's face turned even more red when he realized he'd said that aloud. _Way to go, Sokka,_ he thought.

The two teens continued to walk around the woods, but they both stayed quiet for a while, until Sokka spoke up. "What about your family?" he asked.

Jaeda stopped walking. "...My family?"

"Yeah."

Jeada shuddered. "I-I, uh... I don't really want to talk about it..." she replied, with a certain saddness in her voice. Sokka put his hand on her shoulder. "You ok?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jaeda replied. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...thanks."

Sokka and Jaeda walked back to the cave and sat up against it, watching the beautiful orange and pink sunset. "Um, Jaeda?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, when you were fighting off those Firebenders earlier..." he muttered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck,"...I uh... I thought you were pretty good... and I was just wondering... if maybe you could teach me some of your moves? I mean... if its alright with you and all..."

Jaeda grinned. "I'd be happy to teach you!" she shouted. "But it's getting late. We'll have to do it tomorrow."

"Ok, great!" Sokka said happily. "We'd better tell the others we're back with some food." He helped Jaeda up and together they walked into the cave.

"We're back!" said Sokka, holding up a small bag they put their food in.

Katara was trying to start a fire and Aang was playing with Momo. Then Katara looked up at them and smiled. "What all did you find?" she asked.

"Just some fruit and stuff like that..." Jaeda said. She glanced down at the fire wood Katara was struggling with. "Need help, Katara?"

"Yes please," Katara replied with a sigh of relief. Then Jaeda bent down to help her.

As they were working on the fire, Sokka couldn't take his eyes off Jaeda. _Wow_, he thought. _She's so... amazing._ He smiled and sighed with a delerious and dreamy look on his face.

Aang started laughing. "What's that look on your face for, Sokka?"

Sokka almost jumped, he was so surprised. "Huh? Oh, I- uh..." he muttered, blushing.

"I think somebody's in love!" Katara giggled. Then Jaeda's face turned as red as Sokka's was.

When the two girls got the fire going, they all sat around the it and talked as they ate. And, of course, Sokka sat right next to Jaeda.

"Hey, Jaeda, you think you want to stay here with us tonight?" asked Katara.

Jaeda smiled. "Sure! Thanks!"

"You got anything to say about that, Sokka?" questioned Aang, with a sly and sneaky look on his face.

Sokka blushed (for the millionth time). "Come on, guys! Would you lay off?" he shouted.

"Yeah..." Jaeda agreed with a smile. "Stop embarrassing the guy!" She scooted closer to Sokka. And then he smiled and scooted closer to her.

Aang and Katara looked at eachother and grinned. But before they could make another clever remark, Jaeda changed the subject. "So, Aang... You're really the _Avatar?_" she asked.

Aang smiled. "Yup!" Then he used his Airbending skills to lift Momo up in the air. Jaeda and Katara giggled as Momo squirmed and then made this funny shrieking sound.

"Show off," Sokka muttered under his breath. _She's mine_, he thought to himself.

Then it was Katara's turn to talk. "Does your family live around here, Jaeda?" she asked. Sokka knew right then that that was a bad idea, on account of Jaeda refused to answer his question about that earlier.

Jaeda hesitated. "Uh...well... I-I don't exactly want to talk about it right now..." she replied, staring at the ground. Katara had a worried and confused expression oh her face.

"You heard the girl!" said Sokka, joining in to defend Jaeda. "She doesn't want to talk about it!" He put his hand on her shoulder. Then Momo quickly hopped into Jaeda's lap, and she began to stroke his ears. The four of them stayed silent for quite a while, the only sound being Momo's purring.

Finally, Aang yawned. "I'm getting tired..."

"Me too," said Jaeda.

"I think it's just about time for bed," yawned Katara. They all rolled out their sleeping bags and layed down to go to sleep.

That night Sokka had a really hard time finding any sleep. Never in his life had he felt so many different emotions before. _Why do I feel like this?_ he thought. He didn't know what to think until one one idea popped into his head. Sokka was a sucker for love.

_But does she love me back?_

He then sat up and looked over at the peacefully sleeping figure that layed next to him. She looked like an angel. He wondered what she was dreaming about, hoping that maybe she would be dreaming about him. Sokka gently put his hand over hers. "Good night, you beautiful angel," he said to Jaeda. And he could have sworn he'd seen a smile on her face as those words came out of his mouth. He finally layed back down and tried to sleep, but he was too deep in thought. The only thing on his mind was Jaeda. _Jaeda... Jaeda... Jaeda... _Her name rang like a bell in Sokka's head. After a while of thinking, he finally got some sleep, still holding Jaeda's hand.

A/N: I know, mushy. But I sotra like how this story's coming along so far. Hey, cut me some slack, ok? This is my first fan fic! Lol. Anyways... Pleas review! Thanks!

Britt


	3. Chapter 3 Hey Jealousy

A/N: Hi all! In this chapter, they once again meet Haru (if you don't know who he is, he's an Earthbender they met not too long ago). And I'm not gonna spoil it for you, so... Plzzz R&R! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Do I have to keep repeating myself? Rolls eyes and sighs I do not own Avatar. But I wish I did!

Reviews:

**Katara'sLilSister48:** Thanks:) -hugs- Lol But I don't think I'm all that great yet... Do you have any ideas?

**darkangel322:** Yeah, I know, it did sound a lot like that episode, espically at the beginning... But thanks! I'll keep writing! I LOVE SOKKA!

Britt (major Sokka luver)

ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 3

Sokka was the first to wake up the next morning. As he sat up, he glanced over at Jaeda, who was soundly sleeping next to him. He smiled once he realized he was still holding her hand.

It was barely sunrise when Sokka looked out of the cave. He decided he'd sit outside, just to gather his thoughts. And suddenly all these ideas started rushing through his head. _What if she doesn't love me the way I love her? What if she does? Does she like someone else? Should I tell her how I feel?_ Those little thoughts were all he could think about for quite a while.

"Good morning!" said a familiar voice. Startled, Sokka turned around to see Jaeda. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Hey," Sokka said, also smiling. "Do you normally get up this early?" he asked.

"Not usually, but I noticed you were out here, and I thought I'd say hi," she replied. That made Sokka feel pretty good. _Maybe she does like me,_ he thought. The two of them sat there quietly, watching the sun rise.

"I'm getting kinda hungry," Jaeda finally said.

"Me too," Sokka agreed. "Let's go get something to eat." He helped Jaeda up off the ground, and the walked inside the cave.

Jaeda and Sokka ended up sharing some bread and a peach for breakfast. "Not much of a breakfast," commented Sokka, "but it works." They both laughed.

Once they were finished, Jaeda asked, "So, ready to start training now?"

Sokka smiled. "Ready when you are!"

The two teens walked outside to begin.

"Wait a second-" Sokka said. "This doesn't involve wearing any goofy make-up or a dress, does it?"

Jaeda laughed. "No unless you want to look like an idiot!" Sokka also started to laugh.

"We'll start off with the basics," Jaeda said. "Now I want you to punch me, and I'll try and block you."

Sokka didn't exactly like the idea of hitting the girl he longed for. Infact, he hated it more than anything. But he thought he'd go along with it. He threw a punch at her, and she blocked it perfectly, barely even moving a muscle.

"Woah..." Sokka said, drawing his hand back. "That was awesome."

"The key is consentration. Focus. Now you try and block me." She struck a punch at Sokka. He managed to block it, but lost his balance and fell flat on his butt.

Jaeda helped him up. "Just remember: focus, keep steady, and consentrate. And keep your balance. Try again."

She threw another punch at Sokka, and he blocked it perfectly.

"That was pretty good!" commented Jaeda. Sokka grinned.

"Ok, now we'll try something a little tougher. Kick me. Try to knock me down."

_"Knock you down?"_ asked Sokka, surprised. He hated that idea more than punching her. He took a deep breath, and tried to kick her. But she grabbed his leg and practically flipped him over.

Once again, Jaeda helped Sokka up. "You alright?" she asked. "Sorry if I hurt you..."

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "That was cool!"

"And it's pretty easy. Now, you try. I'll kick you, and you grab my leg, and turn me over. Got it?"

"Yeah..." he said, slightly confused about the idea of doing that to her.

Jaeda kicked him, aiming for his stomach, and Sokka grabbed ahold of her leg, like she said, and flipped her over. She landed on the groun with a loud thud (which surprised Sokka, considering Jaeda's pretty skinny). "Ouch," she said, rubbing her back.

"Sorry," Sokka apoligized, helping her up. "I really didn't mean to hurt you-"

"That's ok, I think I'll live," Jaeda replied with a sweet smile. "That was great! You're catching on quick!"

Sokka blushed and smiled.

They continued practicing for a while, Sokka doing pretty well for his first day. Like Jaeda said, he was catching on very quickly. But for some offensive moves, it took him a few tries. Now, remember: these are just the _basics..._

"Well, I think that's enough for today, don't you think?" said Jaeda, panting.

"Yeah," Sokka agreed, also out of breath. "I'm beat."

They walked over to a nearby stream and sat down side-by-side. Sokka watched and smiled as Jaeda started Waterbending cool shapes in the air. Then Jaeda smiled back at Sokka. _I swear, you're an angel, _Sokka thought to himself. _A beautiful, beautiful angel. _He sighed happily as he gazed at Jaeda, still playing around with the water.

"There you guys are!" shouted a voice. Startled, the two turned around to see Katara standing behind them.

"Oh... Hey, Katara," said Jaeda.

"What were you guys doing up so early?" Katara asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Sokka and Jaeda looked up at Katara, and then back at eachother. "Um..." Sokka said, "...We were... uh... just goofing off. Ya know, being friends."

"Friends..." Katara said with a sly smile. "Right."

"Yeah," Jaeda said quietly. Then both she and Sokka started blushing.

"Hey guys," said Aang, walking towards them with some other guy. Jaeda looked over at him with a comfused expression on her face.

"Sokka, you remember Haru, don't you?" asked Katara.

"Oh, yeah... Hi," he said.

"Hey," Haru replied. "And who's this?" he asked, walking towards Jaeda.

"This is Jaeda," Sokka answered, starting to feel uncomfortable and insecure. "Jaeda, this is Haru. He's an Earthbender we met not too long ago."

"Hi," said Jaeda, smiling.

"What kind of Bender are you?" Haru asked.

"Well... I'm a Waterbender, but I don't really think I'm all that great yet..."

"Then let's see," Haru said with a sly smile. And Sokka really didn't like the way he was smiling at Jaeda either.

She once again started making those shapes in the air with the water from the stream.

"Wow... That's pretty cool!" exclaimed Katara, joining her in the little Waterbending game.

"Awesome," said Haru. "Think you'd be up for a Bending duel?"

"You're on!" Jaeda shouted as Aang and Katara sat down to watch. Then Sokka got this really weird feeling. He felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart or something. He sighed as he walked over to the cave and sat up against it. _Please dont tell me Jaeda likes him!_ he thought.

Then Jaeda glanced over at him. She could tell by the look on his face that he was upset about something, unaware that it was about her. She was just about to walk over there and try to comfort Sokka, but realized she was supposed to be fighting Haru.

Haru lifted up a rock and dodged it Jaeda's way. She ducked and blinked, as if she's just seen a ghost or something. Then she sent waves splashing in his direction. They missed him, but stopped the other rocks that were flying at her.

"C'mon! What's the matter? Chicken?" Haru teased.

"Oh, you're going down!" Jaeda shouted. She splashed water in his face, and sent another huge wave at him. After that she threw a water ball at him (which, by the way, surprised her, because she'd never been able to get that trick right).

"You're pretty good," Haru commented.

"You aren't so bad, yourself," Jaeda replied.

As they continued battling eachother, Katara glanced over at Sokka. And he didn't exactly look like the happiest person in the world right now, either. "Hey, Aang," she whispered. "Look at Sokka. Doesn't he look upset?"

"What's wrong with him?" Aang asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go talk to him and find out." She quietly got up, trying not to disturb the fight between Jaeda and Haru, and walked over to where Sokka was sitting. "Are you ok?" she asked her brother. "You look miserable."

Sokka sighed. "Actually, no. I'm not ok." He felt like hitting something. Either that or crying.

"Well what's wrong?" Katara wondered.

"I might as well tell you," said Sokka, not even bothering to look at his sister. "Well, remember what you said yesterday? About me having a crush on Jaeda and all?"

"Yeah... What about it?"

"Well, I, uh... I _do_ have a crush on her," Sokka confessed. "She's probably the most beautiful girl on earth."

"I figured you liked her," said Katara, smiling.

"Yeah. But who am I kidding? Jaeda would never like a guy like me..." He stared at the grownd.

"That's not true! Just tell her how you feel. I'm sure she'll understand." Katara put her hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"She probably likes Haru," said Sokka, only half-listening to his sister.

"Don't get jealous just yet, Sokka. You don't know for sure. Tell her you like her. Trust me, she's nice girl. She'll understand."

Sokka didn't answer. All he did was sigh. And then a tear fell down his cheek.

"Sokka?" Katara asked with a worried look on her face.

Again he didn't answer. He just got up and walked away.

Then Katara noticed Jaeda walking towards her. "Who won?" asked Katara.

"Well, we asked Aang, and he thought it was a perfect tie," Jaeda replied. "But I think I won." The two girls started giggling. "Now Haru and Aang are fighting eachother. They want me to be the judge, but I don't exactly feel up to it right now." She sat down beside Katara and sighed miserably.

"What's wrong?" Katara questioned.

Jaeda sighed again. "Well... Promise not to tell?"

Katara smiled. "I promise."

Jaeda sighed again. "Ok, here goes. I, uh... I sorta have, um... a crush on Sokka. And, well, I don't know if he likes me or not."

_Oh, Sokka's gonna like this!_ Katara thought. "Well, I think you shuld tell him how you feel. I _know_ he'll understand." She giggled to herself, knowing that Sokka also liked her.

"By the way," said Jaeda, "where is he?"

"He's over there," replied Katara, pointing to the tree that Sokka was sitting up against.

"Is he ok?"

"Nope. He's pretty upset."

"About what?" wondered Jaeda.

"I think you'd better go talk to him and find out for yourself."

A/N: Well, there was chapter 3! Did you like it? Lol that was a dumb question. It stinks! Lol! But, like I said earlier, I like where my story is going! Plz review! Thanks!

Britt


	4. Chapter 4 Confessions

A/N:Thanks for all the reviews guys! Much appreciated! I'll keep adding on stuff, and I'll try to update daily or every other day, but sadly, in a few days, I have to go on vacation, so... srry...-sniffles- LOL! I LOVE SOKKA! And for all you AxK fans out there, there's gonna be some of that later on in the store, kk? Just so ya know:)

Reviews-

**xxmango:** Thanks! I'll add on a lot more, don't worry:)

**Idontexist123:** Thank you :) i'll have a lot of AangxKatara later on in the story, but I'm not gonna spoil it for ya!

Disclaimer: Ugh, I don't own Avatar. Nick won't give it up! -sighs sadly- Darn it!

Chapter 4

Jaeda stood up and walked over to her miserable friend leaning up against the tree. "Um... Hey, Sokka," she said, sitting down beside him.

"Oh. Hey," Sokka replied. _I hope Katara kept her mouth shut!_ he thought to himself.

"You ok?" Jaeda asked.

Sokka sighed. "Um, listen. Do you think you'd want to take a walk with me? I mean... it sounds good right about now..."

"Sure," Jaeda replied, smiling at him warmly. _I love that smile,_ Sokka thought.

They both stood up and headed down a path in the woods. As the two were walking, Sokka was thinking about how he was going to tell Jaeda. He couldn't just walk up to her and ask, 'Jaeda, do you love me as much as I love you?' It wasn't _that_ easy.

They sat down by the stream, side-by-side. Then Jaeda started Waterbending shapes in the air like she was doing earlier. Hoping she would see a smile, she turned around to see Sokka frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand over his to comfort him. This made Sokka blush furociously. Jaeda looked worried. She can't stand to see her friends so sad like this.

"Well," mutterd Sokka, staring into Jaeda's beautiful eyes, "I, uh... have something to tell you."

"Yes...?"

He then lifted her chin with gentle fingers, and gazed down into those geourgous jade-green pools she calls her eyes. And at the same time, Jaeda look up into his- the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"I, uh... I just wanted to say that..." Sokka continued nervously, "Jaeda, I love you. More than anything."

Jaeda couldn't believe what she had just heard. "D-do you really mean that, Sokka?" she asked hopefully.

Sokka smiled sweetly. "Every word."

Jaeda continued gazing up into his eyes of blue. "I love you too," she said. And then Sokka kissed her... on the lips. _She really does love me! _Sokka thought. In his mind he smiled as Jaeda wrapped her arms around his neck.

When the very satisfactory kiss stopped, they smiled at eachother, and walked back to the cave, holding hands.

-------

"Well, you look a little better, Sokka," mentioned Katara as he and Jaeda walked into the cave. "I take it that you took my advice?"

Sokka grinned. "It wasn't easy," he replied, putting his arm around Jaeda, "but it was worth it!"

Aang looked shocked. "So you _did_ have a crush on Jaeda?" he asked, playing with Momo.

"Yeah. I just didn't want to tell anyone, because, well, I had no idea if she liked me."

Then Katara walked over to Jaeda and whispered in her ear, "Can I tell him now?"

Jaeda laughed. "Be my guest!"

Sokka looked at them with a confusedexpresion on his face. "What was that all about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." answered Katara, "she told me she also liked you, right after you told me..."

Sokka looked over at Jaeda and blushed. "Y-you did?"

Jaeda giggled. "Why do you think I saved your butt from all those Firebenders?"

Aang and Katara also started laughing. "So now she's your girlfriend?" asked Aang, his eyes all watery from giggling so much.

Sokka answered by pulling Jaeda close to him and kissing her in front of everyone. Katara laughed so hard she fell on top of Aang. She blushed when she finally realized what she had done.

"What?" Jaeda asked. "You've never seen two people kiss before?"

Katara and Aangcontinued giggling like crazy.

----------

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!" Jaeda finally said.

"Me too," Sokka agreed.

"I swear," said Katara, "you guys were made for eachother." And as Sokka and Jaeda were stuffing their faces with food, they grinned.

Then Aang sat down right beside Katara with some friut in his hands. "Would you like a peach?" he offered, holding a peach in front of her.

Katara blushed unnacountably. "Um... sure. Thanks, Aang."

Sokka and Jaeda looked at eachother as if to say, 'Kids these days...'

"Hey, Jaeda... Wanna take another walk with me?" Sokka asked once they were finished eating.

Jaeda smiled. "I'd like that. I've been meaning to tell you something anyway..."

As the two of them started out of the cave, they heard someone say, "Where are you two love-birds off to?" Sokka and Jaeda turned around to see Katara standing behind them.

"We were just gonna take a quick walk... That's all, " replied Jaeda.

"Well, it's getting late. Don't stay out too long."

---------

"So," said Sokka, once they were in the forest, "what did you want to tell me?"

"Well... here goes." Jaeda muttered, staring at her feet. She sighed. "Three days ago, Zuko and his men found my family and I traveling. Then I tried to attack him, to protect my little sister, but that jerk tied me up. I called him every word I could think of, and then... he killed my family."

Sokka looked shocked. "Oh man... But- how?" he asked, with a concerned look in his eyes.

Jaeda told him all about the day the Fire Nation killed her family.

---------

_Jaeda and her family were traveling to the North Pole, to escape from the Fire Nation._

_"How long until we'll be there, mommy?" asked Jaeda's twelve-year-old sister, Neescha._

_"We should be there in about a week or two," replied their mother, Naomi._

_Jaeda groaned. "That long?" Shewas neverthe most cheerful person on earth._

_"Come on, girls," said their dad, Mike. "We should speed it up, the Fire Nation could be here!"_

_Jaeda was tired from travel, and hated carrying that pack on her back! Then she noticed someone. But it wasn't just anybody. It was a Fire Nation soldier! The soldier grabbed ahold of Neescha. "Mom! Dad! HELP!" shouted the panicking little girl. Jaeda and her parents dropped their things and turned around to see an army of Firebenders heading their way.Naomi tried to free her daughter, while Jaeda and Mike, the warriors in the family, fought off some enemy Benders._

_Jaeda kicked a soldier in the face and knocked him out, and he landed on top of another._

_Then one of the men grabbed her arms and tied her up. They also tied up the rest of her family._

_"Let us go, you JERKS!" shouted Jaeda, but then that evil Prince Zuko walked up to her, with a fire ball forming in his hand. "You wanna say that again, you little brat?" Jaeda was extremely worried, but she stood up for her family by calling Zuko every word in the book. _

_"WHAT? Why you little..." He walked over to where the rest of Jaeda's family was tied up. He had this evil smirk on his face. _

_"What are you doing?" asked Jaeda, tears running down her face._

_Zuko said nothing. All he did was form another huge fire ball in his hand and he threw it at Mike, Naomi, and Neescha. And there were plenty more where that came from._

_"NO!"Jaeda shoutedin tears as she watched her family burn. "You BASTARD! No!"_

_"Let this be a lesson to you," Zuko said as he and his men boarded the ship._

That day was going to haunt Jaeda for the rest of her life.

---------

"All because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut..." Jaeda said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Sokka wiped the tear off her face and took his miserable girlfriend in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Jaeda," he replied, as if it were his own fault. "It's ok. Don't feel bad, or anything. I know exactly how you feel." Then he took her hand as they continued walking. "So, you have nowhere to go? No home? No family? No _nothing_?"

Jaeda nodded. "Nope."

Then an idea popped into Sokka's head. "I got it! How about you come with us?" he said happily. "I mean... you wouldn't be alone, you'd be with people who care about you. Like _me_, for instance!"

Jaeda smiled her beautiful, warm smile (the one that Sokka liked so much). "You are _too_ cute!" she said. Then Sokka blushed, and kissed Jaeda's cheek. She giggled and layed her head on his shoulder. "But what would Aang and Katara say?" she asked, sounding worried. "Would they mind?"

"They shouldn't," replied Sokka. "They think you're pretty cool!" The expression on Jaeda's face turned into that warm smile.

The two continued walking around in the woods, watching the pinkish-orange sunset. Well, Jaeda was watching the sunset, but Sokka was watching Jaeda. Then they heard something. "GET THEM!"

A/N: Well, there was chapter4! Mushy, fluffy, and kind of a cliffy. And yes, I know, cliff hangers suck. Big time. Lol! Plzz review! Thanks!

Britt (SOKKA LUVER!)


	5. Chapter 5 Burned

A/N: Ok, ready for chapter 5? Lol! Thought so!

Reviews-

**Idontexist123:** LOL! Thanx! Yup, theres gunna be alotta AxK! But I ain't giving it away... Lol :)

**sokkalover:** Thank ya so much! -hugs!- I want to read your story! it sounds awesome! Infact, I think I'll do that right now! LOL! I LOVE SOKKA!

**tucktuck115:** You just gave me a great idea! Thanks! Yeah I know... Mushy... Gushy... fluff... LOL!

Disclaimer: -rolls eyes- I THINK YOU KNOW ALREADY! I don't own Avatar:the Last Airbender. Nick does. But that's not gonna stop me from trying, though! -chases Sokka around the block- :)

Chapter 5

Surprised, Sokka and Jaeda turned around to see an army of Firebenders charging at them. Sokka quickly pulled out his boomerang and threw it at one of the soldiers. It hit him square in the face and left a bloody mark, but he was still concious.

Jaeda started kicking and punching a few enemy benders, and managed to knock two or three of them out. But the soldiers grabbed ahold of their arms and took the two struggling teenagers back to Zuko's ship.

"Let me go, you freak!" Jaeda screamed, trying to free herself from her enemy's grasp.

"Excelent work, men," Prince Zuko said once they saw him. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Zuko walked up to Jaeda and sternly looked her straight in the eye. "It's that _little_ Water Tribe girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut!" _Little girl?_ thought Jaeda. _I'm only like two years younger than you!_

As you can well imagine, Jaeda was furious. "Let us go, you _thug!"_ she shouted in Zuko's face.

_"What did you call me?"_ Zuko scowelled, in a threatening sort of way.

"You heard me!" Jaeda yelled. "I called you a THUG! A NASTY, SPOILED, SELFISH, LAZY _BASTARD!_" She spit at his shoes. _"You make me sick!"_

Sokka, on the other hand, had a very worried look on his face. _Uh oh,_ he thought. He didn't even want to think about what they could do to Jaeda.

"Now you've done it!" yelled Zuko. "Tie him to that tree so he doesn't escape," he said, pointing to Sokka, "while I teach this one a lesson!" Three of Zuko's men obeyed, and tied Sokka to the tree right behind where Jaeda was standing.

A fire ball fomed in Zuko's hand. "You ready?" he asked mockingly.

Jaeda didn't answer. She just glared at him.

"Stare all you want, brat! It's still going to hurt." And at full speed, he threw the burning fire ball at Jaeda.

"Gahh!" she cried as it his the left side of her waist. She then fell to her knees, trying her best to fight back the tears.

Sokka gasped. "Leave her alone!" he shouted, trying to beake free from the ropes that tied him to the tree. But the rope was too strong. _Please,_ Sokka thought_, don't kill her. Please._

As another fire ball was forming in Zuko's hand, he stared down at the helpless-looking figure in front of him. She was tall and thin, with long, beautiful auburn hair. Her jade-green eyes showed much anger.

Once he got ready to throw the fire ball in his hand, the expression on Jaeda's face changed. Her eyes were full of fear, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Zuko hesitated. That frightened look on Jaeda's face brought back horroble memories from the day his father burned him and gave him that ugly scar. He shuddered, and then sighed.

"I... I can't do it... he said, facing the other direction. Most of his men gasped, and Sokka let out a sigh of relief. Jaeda just sat there, crying and in pain. "Just take them both to the prisonhold."

Confused, Zuko's men did as they were told and took Sokka and Jaeda to the prisonhold.

When the two finally got there, Jaeda sat down in the corner, wrapping her arms around her burn. Sokka reached over and hugged her, trying not to hurt her more than she already was. "I'm just glad you're alive," he said. He kissed her cheek.

"I should have kept my mouth shut," Jaeda muttered. "Then this probably never would have happened."

Sokka kissed her again, this time on her fore head, and took her in his arms and held her close to him. Soon after that, they were both asleep.

---------

Jaeda woke up, finding herself wrapped up in Sokka's arms, with her head leaning against his chest. She smiled, wondering what the sleeping Sokka was dreaming about. She didn't want to wake him, so she just sat there quietly.

A few minutes later Sokka finally opened his eyes and yawned. "Good morning," he said, rubbing his eyes.

Jaeda giggled. "Have a nice sleep?"

Sokka smiled sweetly, the sound of Jaeda laughing cheering him up a bit. "It was alright. How's your burn?" he asked.

Jaeda managed to scoot back a little so he could see. "It still hurts," she said. "I can barely stand up." She put her hand over the painful burn.

"We'll need to put a bandage over it," Sokka mentioned.

Suddenly, the door to the prisonhold opened with a loud creak. Surprised, Jaeda and Sokka turned around to see Prince Zuko walking in with something in his hand.

_Oh great,_ they thought, _We're dead_.

Zuko walked over to where Jaeda was curled up in the corner. "What are you doing?" ske asked. Zuko said nothing. All he did was take out a bandage.

_WHAT?_ thought Sokka. _Nobody messes with my girl!_ It's pretty obvious that Sokka has never trusted that spoiled pathetic excuse for a prince, and he never would. He got up as if he were about to attack Zuko, but Jaeda motioned for him not to.

Zuko bent down and wrapped the bandage around her waist, right where he had burned her. Jaeda flinched when the bandage touched her bare skin, but stayed quiet.

Once he finished, he noticed the confused look on Jaeda's face. But he answered before she could say anything. "Wouldn't want a dead prisoner now, would we?" he smirked.

The look on Jaeda's face hadn't changed. _What is up with him?_ she thought.

As Zuko was heading for the door, Jaeda spoke up. "Hey, what happened yesterday?" she asked, the confused expression still on her face. "You know, when you didn't throw that last fire ball at me...?"

Zuko stopped. He just shook his head. "No reason..." he said.

"Oh, come on!" Jaeda said. "There has to be a reason!"

Then Zuko sighed. "Fine, if you must know..." He sat down on the bed that neither Sokka or Jaeda even bothered to sleep on, and continued.

"When you were staring up at me..." he started, "...you just looked so frightened and all...I just couldn't do it. It brought back too many painful memories."

"Like your scar?" Jaeda asked softly. Zuko nodded. Then he told them about how he got that dreadful scar, about when he spoke out of turn, about the day his own father banished him.

Jaeda's eyes widened. For a moment, she didn't know if that was the _real_ Prince Zuko- that mean, selfish jerk- who she was talking to.

Then Sokka finally opened his mouth. "So, you actually did something _nice_ for a change?"

Zuko glared at Sokka, and then left the room, as if nothing happened.

"Ok..." said Sokka, with one eyebrow raised. "That was... weird."

Jaeda nodded in agreement. She layed her head on Sokka's shoulder. "When do you think we'll get out of here?" she asked unenthusiastically, with a touch of sarcasm.

Sokka sighed and put his arm around Jaeda. "When Aang and Katara finally discover we're missing, I guess..."

The two of them just sat there, not even saying a word to each other. This moment of silence gave Sokka time to think. _Are we ever going to get out of here? No, I can't think that way, of course we are! Aang and Katara have probably realized we're missing, and are looking for us right now! I hope..._ Sokka kissed the now sleeping Jaeda on her forehead. _I just hope her burn heals soon..._

A/N: Chapter5 done! YAY! Please review! Pretty please? REVIEW! J/K Lol! Thanks! -continues chasing Sokka around the block- YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! Lol! I love Sokka! R&R :)


	6. Chapter 6 Easy Escape

A/N: Chapter6! Yay! It's kinda short though, I think... Um... -thinks of something to say- Uh... I'M GONNA GET YOU SOKKA! -runs after Sokka- LOL! Please review! Thanks!

reviews-

**TheMarkBolosBand05:** Thanks! Much appreciated:)

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, blah blah blah... Nick won't give it up, Yada yada yada... (I'll get you, Sokka! LOL!)

Chapter 6

Jaeda awoke not too long after that. She looked up at Sokka, who had a weird look on his face. It was kind of a cross between anger and worry.

"Watcha thinking about?" she asked.

Sokka sighed. "I just want to get out of this place..." was his reply.

Then the door suddenly opened. A tall, skinny woman with curly, bright-red hair entered with something in her hand. Sokka and Jaeda looked up at her in surprise.

The woman walked up to the two prisoners. "Here," she said, handing them a sack. "I thought since you're both humans, you have to eat too." She smiled.

Jaeda looked ito the sack. It had some fruit in it, like pears, apples, and grapes, and other stuff like that.

"Uh, Thanks..." said Jaeda.

"No problem, just don't let Prince Zuko know I'm giving you food. He'd _kill_ me!" She walked out of the room, but left the prisonhold door unlocked.

"FOOD!" shouted Sokka, reaching into the sack.

Jaeda covered his mouth. "Shh!" she said with her finger to her lips. "Don't let Zuko hear you."

They both started pigging out like they hadn't eaten in days. "Mmm... food..." Sokka muttered, shoving a handful of berries in his mouth.

Jaeda giggled, and took a big bite out of a pear. "Mmm..." she agreed.

-------

"Much better..." Jaeda sighed once they were finished eating.

Sokka nodded in agreement. But then the expression on his face changed. "...Don't you think that was... kinda strange?" he asked, sounding very confused. "I mean, she didn't even give us her name... Do you think shes after us?" He sounded worried.

Jaeda laughed and rolled her eyes. "_Oh come on_, Sokka! I mean, sure, she didn't say what her name was, but... Why would she be after _us?_"

"I don't know," Sokka replied, "but I don't trust her."

"I don't blame you," muttered Jaeda. Then they heard something outside the prisonhold door.

"I DON'T CARE! WE'RE NOT CHANGING COURSES!"

It sounded a lot like Prince Zuko. Sokka and Jaeda froze, holding their breath, listening to the argument.

"The Avatar is going north. Therefore, we must follow him," Zuko commanded.

"Zuko, sir! The Avatar's on deck!"

Jaeda and Sokka looked at eachother and gasped.

"Excellent," Zuko said. "Get him! Before he escapes!" Zuko and his men ran off to find Aang.

Sokka stood up. "Now's our chance! The door's unlocked, so we can escape!" He helped Jaeda up off the floor, although it was painful for her to walk, considering her burn. But she decided to deal with it and they both ran out the door, looking for any sign of Aang.

They finally found him on deck, fighting off some enemy Benders. Katara was using some Waterbending moves on a few other soldiers.

Sokka pulled out his boomerang. He quickly threw it at one of Zuko's men, and knocked him out cold. "Good one!" said Jaeda. Sokka blushed at her comment.

With that blasted burn on her waist, Jaeda couldn't even fight. But... She could _Waterbend_.

She did the water whip in two soldiers' faces, knocking them unconcious, and sent a gigantic wave after some more Firebenders.

Appa quickly flew by and the four scurried onto his back. _That was too easy_, Jaeda and Sokka thought with sneaky smiles.

------

"I'm so glad you're both ok!" Katara beamed as she gave Sokka and Jaeda each a hug.

"Careful," Sokka said as Katara hugged Jaeda.

She slowly pulled away, and noticed the bandage that was tightly wrapped around Jaeda's waist. "What happened, Jaeda?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Zuko burned me..." Jaeda replied quietly.

"Ya know," Sokka started, "I would have saved her and kicked Zuko's butt... if I wasn't tied to a tree." He put his arm around Jaeda.

"What did he burn you for?" asked Aang.

"Well... let's just say I spoke my mind," Jaeda said. And for some reason she and Sokka burst into laughter.

Aang and Katara just looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Oh wait a second!" shouted Sokka. "I just remembered... We have some of this medicine to put on your burn."

"Oh..." Jaeda mumbled. She always hated that stuff.

Katara looked in her duffle bag, and she pulled out this little glass bottle and a rag. "Here ya go," she said, handing it to Sokka.

"Um... What is that stuff?" asked Jaeda as Sokka took the bottle out of his sister's hand.

"It's just this stuff that will kinda make your burn heal faster," Sokka replied.

Jaeda groaned. "This is gonna hurt."

"Well, I'm not gonna say it _won't _sting..." Sokka said as he unwrapped the bandage.

"Great," murmered Jaeda as she layed down. "Just Great."

"Now, before I do this..." Sokka started, "... do you need to have someone hold you down?" He and Katara laughed.

"Yup. This is gonna hurt," Jaeda muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Sokka and Katara to hear. "And, no, I don't _need to have someone hold me down_."

"Ready?" Sokka asked as he put the medicine on the rag and rubbed it on Jaeda's burn.

"YEEEOOOOWWWW!" she screamed as she sat up with a jolt.

"Just a little more..." Sokka said softly as he continued to clean the painful burn.

"UHG! Just kill me now..." Jaeda wined.

"It's ok, I'm done now," Sokka said as he, to Jaeda's relief, wrapped the bandage around her waist. "Now, that didn't hurt too bad, did it?"

"Oh yeah, it was a real trip to paradise," she replied sarcastically.

"Well, at least your burn will heal better," Katara mentioned.

Jaeda just sighed and layed down in Sokka's arms. They were both pretty exhausted, and needed some rest.

Sokka kissed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered softly in her ear.

Jaeda smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too."

The two of them soon drifted off to sleep.

A/N: FLUFF! Lol! Please review, I want to know what you think! (even though I think I stink!) lol next chapter coming really soon!

Britt (I LOVE SOKKA)


	7. Chapter 7 Unexpected Feelings

A/N: Chappy 7! Thanks for the reviews! But PLEASE keep on sending them! Thankies! -still chasing Sokka-

Reviews-

**TheMarkBolosBand05:** LOL! Thanks! Yeah, there's gonna be alot of AangxKatara:)

Disclaimer: Avatar- not mine. Darn it!

Chapter 7

"You guys make the cutest couple," Katara giggled, once Sokka and Jaeda were awake. They were still riding on Appa's back.

"Yeah, I know!" Sokka bragged, putting his arm around Jaeda. She smiled.

"The next island should't be too far away, guys," said Aang, who was steering Appa.

Sokka's face lit up. "Does this mean Jaeda can come with us?" he asked hopefully.

Katara smiled slyly. "I figured you'd be the first to ask that question..."

"Of course she can come!" Aang shouted happily. "Maybe you could study Waterbending with us, Jaeda! We already have your stuff packed up."

"So..." Sokka started, "Wanna come?"

Jaeda smiled. "I'd love to! Thanks, guys!"

The other three smiled. "No problem!" mentioned Katara.

Then the four of them were silent for a while, not saying a word to eachother.

"How could you let those Water Tribe _pesants_ escape!" Prince Zuko shouted in rage at his men.

"But, Zuko sir-"

"You are all _PATHETIC_!" Zuko scowled. "UGH! I AM SORROUNDED BY A BUNCH OF IDIOTS!"

"Calm down, Prince Zuko," said his Uncle Iroh. "It wasn't your fault..."

The agrivated prince just ignored his uncle and stormed off to his room. He needed a nap. Maybe that would help him blow off some steam. _Literally._

Once he reached his room, he took off all that heavy armour and changed into something more comfortable.

"We _will_ meet again, you little Water Tribe _brat_," he muttered to no one in particular as he layed down in his bed. Then he fell asleep.

Appa yawned as Aang continued to steer him to the next island. Sokka was just relaxing with Jaeda's hand in his. Every now and then they would sneek a little smooch on the cheek to one another.

Jaeda glanced over at Katara, who was hugging her knees to her chest. She had the saddest look on her face. "Are you ok, Katara?" she questioned.

Katara looked up at Jaeda in surprise. "Huh? Oh, uh... yeah. I'm fine," she replied with a loud sigh.

"Oh come on," said Sokka, now joining in on their conversation. "You look like you've been dumped or something. What's up?"

Katara refused to make eye contact with her brother as a tear prickled in her eye. She just shook her head and fought it back. "I-I guess I'm just, uh... tired. That's all." She continued to hug her knees, and sighed again.

Sokka and Jaeda looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're here!" Aang shouted as Appa landed. One-by-one, they all slid off the bison's back, onto the sand.

"Woah..." cooed Katara and Jaeda as they looked around the island. There were beautiful palm trees as far as the eye could see, the turquoise-colored water in the sea sparkled, and the breeze felt wonderful.

"It's beautiful..." Katara sighed, suddenly felling much better.

"Yeah, just gorgeous," Sokka said sarcastically. "But we need to restock. We're completely out of food!"

Katara shook her head as if to say, _'That doesn't surprise me'._ "You probably ate it all!" she argued, nudging her brother.

Sokka groaned and rolled his eyes.

Aang held up his hand. "Ok, here's the deal. Jaeda, you and Sokka go find a good place for shelter. Katara, you'll come with me to get some food and supplies." Katara's cheeks turned bright red as Aang smiled a big, happy smile towards her. "We'll all meet back here when were done," Aang continued. "Everybody got that?"

Everyone else nodded and headed of to where they were supposed to go.

--Meanwhile in the woods--

Sokka and Jaeda were looking for a place to make camp, and so far they weren't really having any luck.

"See any caves or anything?" asked Sokka.

Jaeda nodded. "Nope." Then she cast this really flirty smile towards Sokka. "Looks like we're gonna have to sleep out under the stars tonight." Then she winked at Sokka. _Star-gazing! YES!_ he thought. He could tell he was blushing unnacountably, because of all the generated heat on his cheeks.

Jaeda giggled. "What?" she asked. "There's nothing wrong with a little star-gazing every now and then, is there?"

Sokka grabbed her hand and his face cooled off a bit. "Nope! Especially if _I'm_ star-gazing with_ you!_" He and Jaeda laughed loudly. She layed her head on his shoulder. "But what would Aang and Katara think?"

"Oh, knowing Katara, she would love gazing up at the stars with _Aang!_" He snickered to himself, assuming that Katara liked Aang.

Jaeda giggled. "Does she like him or something?"

"Well she treats _him_ a whole lot better than she treats _me!_" Sokka replied.

"That's because she's your _sister_," Jaeda mentioned. "And that's what you have me for!" she joked. And then she gave him a sweet and _very_ satisfactory kiss, smack on the lips. When it stopped, Sokka blushed furociously, smiled an extremely delierious smile, and sighed loudly and happily. "Wow," he said, still sounding delierious.

Jaeda laughed, and Sokka blushed even deeper. _I just said that out loud?_ _Smooth move, Sokka!_ he thought. _You idiot!_

Then he took her in his arms and gazed directly into her eyes. "But ya know something?" he asked softly and sweetly, almost a whisper.

"What?" Jaeda asked, also quietly.

"Even if Katara _does_ like him, she will _never_ love Aang as much as I love you," Sokka replied, gently taking her in his arms.

Jaeda wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck as he pulled her into another kiss.

--Meanwhile in the market--

"Let's see," Katara said to really no one in particular, "we'll need one of these, some of those- Oh! And _six_ of those..."

"Hey Katara?" asked Aang.

"Yes, Aang?"

"Well... I was wondering..." Aang muttered, "...if maybe we could all sleep out under the stars tonight?"

Katara blushed at that thought, but waited for him to finish before she said anything.

"I mean," Aang continued, "it's nice out, and I _know_ Sokka and Jaeda would like that..."

"I'D LOVE TO!" Katara blurted, without even thinking before she spoke. The she slapped her hand over her mouth. _Oops,_ she thought. _Big mistake._ "I-I mean... Um... That sounds... nice!" she sputtered, embarrased at her sudden outburst.

Aang smiled, as if he understood. "Ok great!"

They paid for all the food they bought and walked back to the beach, where they were supposed to meet Jaeda and Sokka.

--------

When they got to the beach, there was no sign of Sokka or Jaeda. Just Appa, taking a nap. Momo was sitting on his head, eating a peach.

"I think we should go tell them we are-" Aang started, but Katara cut him off.

"WAIT! I mean, let's stay here and enjoy the view," Katara said.

"Uh... ok," Aang replied. The two of them sat facing the ocean, watching the sunset.

_Should I tell him? _Katara thought to herself as she watched Aang from the corner of her eye. _I should, but I don't know how he feels about me. Oh, this is all so confusing! Maybe I should do what I told Sokka to do and... No! I can't! I have to know how he feels first. But, how do I find out?_ Katara sighed.

--------

"Hey Sokka! Look," whispered Jaeda. The two of them were on their way back to the beach, and Jaeda pulled Sokka behind a bush so they could hide.

"Aang and Katara, sittin' in a tree!" he said quietly.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jaeda finished. They both giggled softly. "Aww, isn't it cute?" Jaeda said, not trying to tease them.

Sokka snickered. "Let's climb this tree so we can have a better look!" He helped her up the tree, and they sat on a high, but sturdy branch.

"Maybe we shouldn't spy on them, it doesn't feel right..." Jaeda said.

"Let's not think of it as _spying_," Sokka reasoned. "We'll refer to it as... uh..." He rested his head on his hand, trying to think of something good.

"We'll say we_ 'just so happened' _to be up in a tree watching the sunset, and they _'just so happened' _to be sitting right in this exact same spot, giving _us_ front row seats!" Jaeda said, finishing his sentance.

"Good one!" Sokka said. They laughed silently and continued to watch Aang and Katara in front of them.

"Um Aang?" Katara sputtered, still thinking on whether she should tell him how she felt or not.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I... I-"

"WOAAAAAHHHH!" somebody shouted. Then there was a loud _thud._

Startled, Katara and Aang turned around to see Sokka and Jaeda on the sand, flat on their butts.

"What happened?" Katara asked as she ran up to them. Aang followed.

"Ughh," Jaeda muttered as she tried to pull herself up. But she fell back down.

"We fell out of a tree..." Sokka said as he brushed himself off, then helped Jaeda get back up.

"What the heck were you doing in a tree?" Aang asked. Sokka and Jaeda looked at eachother.

"Uh," said Jaeda, "we were just watching the sunset. Yeah! It looks so pretty when you're up in a tree."

"Uh... Yeah!" aggreed Sokka.

"Oh... Cool," Katara muttered. She once again had that sad look on her face.

Jaeda noticed and quickly changed the subject. "Um, guys, I'm getting kinda hungry... Think we can have supper now?" she asked.

"Yeah! I'm starving!" Sokka said.

"Sounds good to me," Katara said as she started a fire.

-------

"So, we were thinking..." Sokka started as they ate, "...that since we couldn't find any shelter, or anything... that maybe we could sleep out here tonight."

"That's what _we_ were gonna do!" Aang said happily. "We _knew_ you would like that, Sokka!"

Sokka's face flushed. "Oh yeah? Well, uh, I bet you and Katara would like that too!" he teased. Jaeda giggled silently.

Aang and Katara both blushed, but Katara's face was an ever darker shade of red. "Umm..." she muttered nervously. "Well... I, uh... At least I don't have gigantic ears!" she snapped at her brother.

"HEY!" Sokka shouted. "I do _not_ have giant ears!"

"They're HUGE!" Katara continued. "I mean, they're big enough for Appa to land on!" She and Aang started laughing.

Sokka was getting annoyed. "Have you seen _Momo's_ ears lately?" he said, motioning towards the leamur that was sleeping in Jaeda's lap.

Aang and Katara just continued giggling, and then rolled out their sleeping bags.

Sokka looked over at Jaeda. "Do I _really_ have big ears?" he asked, tugging on his ears.

Jaeda nodded. "No, not at all!" she replied. Sokka let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Hey guys," Aang said with a yawn. "You coming to bed?"

"Oh, yeah, we're coming!" Jaeda said as she and Sokka got up and rolled out their sleeping bags.

The stars were so bright, and the cresent moon was glowing. "Wow..." Katara sighed. "Look at all of them!"

"I wonder how many are up there..." Aang said.

"Oh! Look!" shouted Jaeda, pointing up towards the night sky, "A shooting star..." She looked over at Sokka, who was laying beside her. "Make a wish, Sokka," she whispered.

"I don't have to," Sokka replied softly. "You already came true!" He made his point by kissing her on the cheek.

_I wish I had what they had, _Katara thought to herself as she watched them flirt. Then she looked at Aang, who was also staring towards her. "Why don't you make a wish, Katara?" Aang whispered.

Katara smiled, and then made her wish. _I wish Aang loved me, the way I love him..._

"What'd ya wish for, Katara?" Sokka asked as he held Jaeda close to him.

"You're not supposed to tell," Katara replied. "Then it won't come true..."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say..."

-------

Katara sighed. She sat up and looked beside her. Sokka was snoring slightly with his arm around Jaeda, who was also sleeping peacfully. She was the only one awake, and she really wanted to tell Aang how she felt. Or at least tell _someone_. _I can't just wake him up,_ Katara thought to herself as she glanced over at the sleeping Aang. She decided to take a walk, just to relax and get this off her mind.

She stood up and stretched, not even feeling the least bit tired. As she started walking, she looked out at the ocean. It was beautifuly shimmering in the moonlight. After their campsite was completely out of sight, she sat down on the cool sand. "I am so confused..." she muttered to herself. All she could think about was Aang. _Now I think I know how Sokka feels,_ she thought. _I need to tell Aang... _She pondered for a while about how she was supposed to tell her friend how she felt.

A/N: Ok, this chapter had a lot of MUSHY FLUFFY AangxKatara stuff in it. But in the next chapter... I'M NOT TELLING! You'll have to read and find out for yourself! LOL Please review! Thanks! o.O

Britt (SOKKA LOVER)


	8. Chapter 8 Another Confession

A/N: Please REVIEW! Thanks! This chapter has... Oh, yeah, like I'm gonna give it away? LOL! You'll have to read... AND THEN REVIEW! LOL I LOVE SOKKA! Oh yeah, I've noticed like a million typos already, so ya don't have to point them out to me, LOL!

Reviews-

**I dont exist 123:** Thanks! But there's a lot more AxK in this chapter... :)

**Fire Blazing Chan S.E.:** Thank ya! I'll continue:)

**xxmango:** LOL! Yeah, it is kinda OOC lol! Ah well, a ton of stories I've read are... Thanks!

**sanriochica333:** Thanks! Yeah, I'm a huge Sokka-freak! I'm OBSESSED! Lol! But I'm writing this other story... And it's also Sokka-centered... But it takes him a while to fall in love... well, something like that... I don't have it up yet, but I'll let everyone know when it is! And it has Suki in it... But then she goes and... Oh you'll see lol! -continues to chase Sokka around town- Nah, I'm not exactly the biggest Zuko fan... I guess he's kinda alright, though. Sometimes. Kinda. LOL And I feel kinda the same way about that whole AxK thing, but my bf's two years younger than me (but hes like a lot taller than me! at least half a foot!), and I think its kinda cute! lol D My storys still gonna be mostly SokkaxJaeda. Its really only these two chapters with all that mushy fluffy AxK stuff. Well, so far... LOLOL!

**TheMarkBolosBand05:** Thank you soooooo much! I've read the summaries for few of your storys, but I havent had a whole lot of time to read them yet! o.O But I really want to! They sound awesome! LOL And youll see what happens with Katara and Aang... LOL

Disclaimer: Don't own it. But I'm trying! MWAHAHAHA!

Chapter 8

"What are you doing up so late?" asked a voice. Katara almost jumped. She turned around to see Jaeda smiling.

"Oh... hey," Katara said quietly. "I was just... well... I dunno." She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jaeda asked, putting her hand on Katara's shoulder. "You look so... miserable. What happened?"

_I need to tell someone..._ "Well," Katara started, "I guess I should tell you, just to make it even..." Then a slight smile krept onto her face.

Jaeda was kind of confused. "You mean... What I told you about-"

Katara nodded.

"Oh..." Jaeda said.

"But can you please make sure Sokka doesn't find out? If he knew, I would never hear the end of it!"

Jeada smiled. "He'll never even know you told me!"

Katara also started to smile. "Well... The reason I was so sad earlier was because... I, uh..." She sighed. "I like Aang. And I don't know if he likes me. And I'm afraid that if I tell him, then..."

"It's ok, Katara! I know _exactly _how you feel!" Jaeda said, trying to comfort her friend.

"But what did you do? How did you and Sokka become- you know, a _couple_?" Katara asked.

"Well..." Jaeda started, "He told me he loved me..."

"Wait a second..." Katara muttered. "Do you think you can talk to Aang for me?" she asked hopefully. "I mean... find out if he likes me or not?"

Jaeda laughed. "Of course!"

Katara gave Jaeda a hug. "Thanks!" she said, sounding very relieved.

"Any time," Jaeda replied with a grin. Then she yawned. "I think it's time we got some sleep, don't you think?" she said sleepily. Katara giggled.

They walked back to their campsite to find the two boys snoring away. Katara and Jaeda laughed out loud. "Do _we_ snore like that?" Katara asked, her eyes all watery from laughing so hard.

"I hope not!" Jaeda managed to say. Then they both toppeled onto the grownd from giggling so much.

All that laughing woke up Sokka. "Huh? What?" he said, still half asleep. "Did I miss something?" he asked with a loud yawn.

The two girls were out of breath from laughing. "You should hear yourself!" Katara managed to say.

"What? What did I do?" Sokka asked, starting to wake up.

"Well, you were snoring loud enough to wake up a tree!" Katara teased.

Sokka's face turned red, but it wasn't really all that noticable, since it was the middle of the night. "...Uh... I was...?"

Katara nodded and continued to giggle.

"Well... Aang's snoring too!" Sokka said. They looked over at Aang, who was also snoring pretty loud. The three of them started laughing like crazy.

"And you say _I_ snore loud!" Sokka joked.

"Oh come on, Sokka!" Katara yelled. "Stop teasing him!"

Jaeda silently giggled, and Sokka smiled slyly. "Why should I?" he asked. "The kid's still asleep!"

Katara blushed.

_"You don't have a crush on him, do you?"_ Sokka continued.

"I-I, uh..." Katara sputtered.

"Relax, Katara! I was just kidding! Geez, don't have a cow!" Sokka said, and then added a loud yawn. "Now, I'm going to sleep. Good night. Oh, and lay off on the snoring jokes, ok?"

Katara laughed and rolled her eyes and she crawled into her sleeping bag. Jaeda was already out like a light, curled up on the grownd without so much as a pillow. Sokka saw her silently shiver, and covered her with a blanket. Shortly after that, he and Katara had also drifted off to sleep.

-------

Jaeda awoke the next morning when she heard a loud _thump_. Startled, she looked over at Aang, who had just fallen out of a tree. She stood up and walked over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Aang got up, as if nothing had happened. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why were you in a tree?" Jaeda wondered in confusion.

"Just watching the sun rise," Aang replied.

"Oh..." Jaeda said, still pretty confused.

"Um, hey, Jaeda?" Aang questioned, looking slightly worried.

"Yeah...?"

"Well, um, there's something I want to talk to someone about... I can't talk to Katara, and Sokka would either kill me or make fun of me until the day I die... so... I was wondering if I could talk to you?" he asked hopefully.

Jaeda smiled, assuming that she knew what he was about to tell her. "Sure, Aang. We're friends! You can tell me anything!"

Aang and Jaeda sat down. "Ok," Aang started with a sigh, "here goes. Well, ya know how you really like Sokka and all?"

"Yes..."

"Well," Aang continued nervously, "I feel the same way about Katara. And it's really been bothering me lately, because I don't know if she likes me or not."

Jaeda put her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Just tell her. I _know_ she'll understand. Trust me, Aang. You need to tell her."

Aang just sat there, watching the other two snooze quietly (which really surprised Jaeda, considering Sokka was snoring like crazy just last night). "I-I dunno," Aang muttered.

"Come on, if you really love her, then you _have_ to tell her!" Jaeda urged. "Trust me. you'll feel a _whole_ lot better if you do."

They stayed quiet for a while, until Sokka woke with a start. "THE FOOD! IT'S GONNA GET ME!" he shouted shrilly, looking like he'd just been chased by a monster or something.

Jaeda and Aang stared at him point-blank, and then busted out laughing. Sokka blushed, realizing that he'd snapped out of his dream, and was currently in reality. "Uh... Good morning?" he said, continuing to blush.

"Sokka look! THERE'S A GIANT DONUT BEHIND YOU! IT'S GUNNA EAT YOU!" Aang teased.

Sokka almost jumped and quickly looked behind him. And then he finally figured out that his friend was just teasing him. "Ha ha, very funny, Aang!" he spat.

Jaeda smiled. "Do you always have dreams like that, Sokka?" she asked, walking over to her boyfriend.

"Um... no..." Sokka replied, blushing an even deeper crimson color.

"Good morning, guys," said a sleepy voice. The three turned around to see Katara stretching her arms and yawning.

"'Morning, Katara!" Aang said happily. "Have a nice dream?"

"Unlike Sokka's..." Jaeda muttered under her breath, with a sly smile.

"Hey!" Sokka said, gently tickling Jaeda's waist, opposite from where her burn was.

Katara smiled. "Actually, I had a _very_ nice dream!" she replied standing up to sit beside Aang.

Jaeda giggled. "What was it about?" she asked, having a pretty good idea about what Katara was thinking.

"Yeah, tell us, Katara!" Sokka teased, aslo assuming it was about Aang.

Katara sent them both (well, mostly her brother,) an evil glare. Sokka and Jaeda just looked at eachother and quietly snickered.

The four of them sat there for a few minutes, making absolutely no noise. Then Sokka sroke the silence by saying, "I'm hungry, can we have breakfast now?"

"Me too," Jaeda agreed.

They all sat around the remains of the fire from the night before, and ate some of the fruit the bought at the market. "So, are we leaving today?" Sokka asked, taking a big bite out of an apple.

"Yeah, but we should leave later tonight," Aang answered. "I like it here!"

"I do too.." Katara mentioned.

Then once they were all finished eating, Aang finally thought up an idea. About how to tell Katara he liked her. "Do you wanna go on a walk with me, Katara?" he asked.

Katara glanced over at Jaeda, who sent her a '_go with him'_ look, and then back at Aang. "Sure! That sounds nice..." she replied happily as they got up. Jaeda and Sokka looked at eachother and grinned slyly.

Aang and Katara just ignored them and walked down the beach.

"Hey Aang?" Katara asked once the campsite was compeletely out of their view.

"Yeah?"

_You need to tell him sooner or later!_ "Well... first of all... just out of curiosity... why did you want _me_ to go on a walk with you?"

Aang paused. "...uh... because I wanted to tell you something," he replied, staring at his feet.

"What is it?" Katara asked softly.

Aang sighed, and looked into Katara's eyes. "I love you, Katara," he said smoothly.

"You do?" Katara asked in disbelief. "I mean- I-I love you too!" And then she planted a little kiss on his lips. Aang smiled happily when it stopped.

A/N: MUSHY FLUFF! LOL! Next chapter coming soon! But please R&R! And thanks for all the awesome reviews so far! I love Sokka!

Jaeda: Me too!

Katara: I love Aang!

Me: Uh...

Sokka -puts his arm around Jaeda- luv ya Jaeda!

Jaeda: luv ya too Sokka!

Aang: I love Katara!

Me: Um... ok...?

LOL I WAS BORED!

Britt (SOKKA OBSESSED FREAK)


	9. Chapter 9 A Sad Story

A/N: HI! I'm hungry! LOL Don't ask, I'm so bored. Anyway... On with chapter nine- after the reviews.

Reviews-

**Fire Blazing Chan S.E.:** Thanks! Actually, yeah, I did! I just thought it would be funny D LOL

**sanriochica333:** Thanks! Lol and I gotta say, I kinda (DEFINETLY X.x) agree with ya there. I promise, NO MORE OF THAT! (Well, maybe a little itty bitty tiny bit every once in a while... but not enough to make anyone BARF! LOL ) but like I said earlier, this is mostly a Sokka centered story, so... more of him! LOL! It wasn't exactly my fave either, lol!

**Zephyrage:** Sounded like a flame to me. I'm not exactly trying to be rude or anything... but FYI, I already know what a Mary Sue is. I'm not _that_ stupid. So you think she's _"Freakishly Perfect"_, huh? No, I _didn't_ take it as a _personal_ insult. BTW, romance stories are always sappy and kinda Mary Sue-ish. I like this story, and if you don't, then, well, that's your opinion, I guess. I like where it's going so far. Go ahead, think what you want. I think Jaeda's cool, and I plan to keep her like this. Hey, she can't do everything, ya know. Not even close. (And the whole reason I stayed up until 3AM was because I had like _no_ time to write anything all day, with me being so busy all the time.) I already know about Distant Horizon, I took the test like a week ago, and it's not a Mary Sue (I got like a score of 16). _Srry, but I don't need your criticism_. Long story short, if ya don't like it, then don't read it. Anyway, thank you for at least being _honest_.

Disclaimer: Does it _look_ like I own it? URGH! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE, SOKKA! Lol!

Chapter 9

Sokka and Jaeda were sitting side-by-side, in front of the ocean. "Is your burn feeling any better?" Sokka asked.

Jaeda had almost forgotten about the burn on her waist. "Actually, it hasn't been bothering me at all!" She removed the bandage, too see that her burn was almost completely healed.

"Looks good!" Sokka said happily. "You can probably keep that bandage off."

Jaeda smiled. "I just hope it doesn't happen again!"

_Me too,_ Sokka thought. Then the two of them stayed quiet for a while, just gazing out toward the cleurean-colored ocean. Sokka put his arm around Jaeda and she layed her head on his shoulder.

After quite a while of silence, Sokka finally spoke up. "How much you wanna bet that Aang and Katara are flirting with eachother?" he asked with a weird, disgusted look on his face.

Jaeda giggled. "They'll probably be holding hands when they get back," she managed to say. Sokka also started laughing, but quickly stopped. "But if he hurts my sister..."

Jaeda finished his sentence for him. "You'll knock his lights out, won't you?" she asked.

Sokka nodded. "Yup. She's the only family I have now..."

"But at least you _have_ family left," Jaeda added, suddenly sounding upset.

_Oh man..._ Sokka thought, feeling extremely guilty for some reason. And then he noticed that Jaeda suddenly had tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Jaeda..." he said softly, taking her in his arms to comfort her. "I's gonna be alright. You're here with us now. You, me, Aang, and Katara... we're all friends here. But I do sorta know how you feel..."

Jaeda wiped away her tears and looked Sokka straight in the eye. "What happened to your mom, exactly...?" she asked quietly, almost a whisper.

Sokka sighed. "Well..."

----------

_Eleven-year-old Sokka and his ten-year-old sister, Katara, were sitting in a tent, listening to all the loud commotion that was going on outside. Their mother and father told them to stay in there for saftey._

_"What's going on out there, Sokka?" Katara asked shakily, her little hands starting to tremble._

_"I dunno," Sokka replied, "but I'm gonna find out." He stood up to leave the tent, but his sister grabbed his leg. "Wait!" she cried, tears suddenly pouring over her face. "Don't go!" she pleaded. "Please!"_

_Ignoring Katara's cries, Sokka shook his leg to get the little girl's hand off of it, and slowly peaked out of the tent. He gasped when he saw these men in dark red uniforms throwing fire balls and attacking the Water Tribe warriors. "Fire Nation," he murmered to himself in disgust. The young boy walked outside, hiding behind a rock, trying to spot his parents._

_He couldn't believe what he saw. Practically the whole village was burning, and was wasn't caught on fire was either destroyed completely or melting. "Bastards..." he muttered to himself sadly._

_Then Sokka heard a loud shriek. He noticed this woman was catching on fire, from being attacked by at least four or five fire balls. But he suddenly realized that it wasn't just any woman. _

_"MOM!" he cried, running up to his burning mother. The only good thing was all the Firebenders had cleared out, so he wouldn't get hurt as well. "Mom, no... Please don't die," he begged. "Please..." He burried his head in his hands as a tear was forming in the back of his eye. _

_Katara poked her head out of the tent. "Sokka, wha- MOM!" Katara scurried over to where her mother was literally burning to death and sat down beside her brother. "But- why?" she asked, now sobbing uncontrollably over her dead mother's ashes. _

_Sokka asked himself the same question. "Why would they do this?" He hugged his younger sister and cried onto her shoulder._

---------

Jaeda looked shocked. "I am so sorry, Sokka," she said, hugging him close.

"It's ok," Sokka said. He then realized that he hadn't really talked about that story to anyone but Katara. And since he wasn't exactly used to telling other people, tear (believe it or not) was swelling up in his eye. He just blinked and shook his head, hoping Jaeda wouldn't notice. Being the warrior that he is, he didn't want to look like a weakling, especially in front of his _girlfriend_. What would she think of him then? But Jaeda _did_ see, on account of the tear fell down Sokka's cheek. Then the two of them sat there for a while, holding eachother for comfort.

"Uh, did we miss something?" someone asked. Jaeda and Sokka looked up to see Aang and Katara standing behind them, concerned looks on their faces.

"Um... No, we were just talking," Sokka replied, wiping his eyes as if nothing happened. Then he noticed Aang and Katara _were_ holding hands, just like Jaeda said.

"What did I tell ya?" Jaeda whispered in Sokka's ear. He snickered slightly.

"Are you guys alright?" Katara asked. "You don't look all that happy to see us..." She smiled, hoping it would cheer them up.

Sokka and Jaeda looked at eachother, point-blank, like they didn't know what the heck to say, or what was even going on.

"Well," Jaeda started, "something's been... bugging me lately."

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"...my family..." was Jaeda's quick and quiet reply.

"What happened to your family?" Aang wondered.

Jaeda sighed and told them the same story she'd told Sokka a few days before.

--------

"Wow," Katara said, putting her hand on Jaeda's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know how you feel."

"I already told the story, Katara," Sokka said sternly, as if he didn't want to hear it again.

"So you have no family at all?" Aang asked curiously.

Jaeda nodded in disapointment. "None."

"Well... _we're_ your family now!" Aang mentioned happily. That made Jaeda smile. "Thanks, you guys."

"Hey, that's what friends are for!" Katara added.

"Can we eat something now?" asked Sokka. "I'm STARVING!"

"Why doesn't that surprise me..." Katara wondered aloud, rolling her eyes. They all started laughing as they ate whatever they could find until they were satisfied.

A/N: MUSHY FLUFFY BLEH! Lol! Oh well, I really don't care. Kind of a short chapter, and srry 'bout the wait, guys. I've been busy. Lol I know, terrible excuse. And I really have no clue if that's what _really_ happened to Katara's and Sokka's mom... I just made something up. (hey, it's possible!) I don't even think that's how old they were... but this is _my_ story, so what I say (or type) goes! LOLOL! PLEASE REVIEW! And please, NO FLAMES! o.O Thanks!

Britt (I love Sokka!)


	10. Chapter 10 Getaway

A/N: Hey! It's chapter 10! Sorry about the long wait, guys! I went on vacation with my family for a week, and there was no computer... But at least I got to swim whenever I wanted! Lol Ok, lets see... -thinks of something to say- Ah, I dunno. Just R&R! Thanks!

Reviews-

**Fire Blazing Chan S.E.:** Aww, I know... poor Jaeda. -sniffles- Lol! Thanks! (And thanks for the-er, uh- cake! LOL!) ;)

**FairyPyrateChaosJoe:** Thanks:) -laughs like crazy- Aww! Lovebirds! LOL

**sanriochica333:** Aww! Poor Sokka! Poor Jaeda! -cries- Wa! Lol! I used to think girls couldn't date down... that is, until my b/f asked me out, lol. He looks two years OLDER than me lol! ...Who knows? Maybe that's what _did_ happen to Sokka's mom? Lol I dunno... I'm normally a pretty good drawer... but I know I would screw up if I tried to draw him lol. I'm not so good at drawing guys lol! So instead I saved like a million pics of him! o.O Now I'm off to catch Mr. Hottie! -chases Sokka around the yard for the millionth time until he gives up- :)

Disclaimer: Not mine. BUT I'M STILL LOOKIN' FOR HIM! Oh Sokka! Come out, come out where ever you are! LOL!

On with Chapter 10!

Chapter 10

The sun was setting, and it was starting to get somewhat cool outside. The four were getting their things all ready and loaded onto Appa's back. "Well, I think that's everything..." Aang said as he loaded his sleeping bag on the furry animal's saddle.

"Wait, we still have two more sleeping bags to go," Sokka mentioned as he and Jaeda were rolling up their's.

Katara looked out at the ocean. _The sunset is so beautiful-_ Then something interrupted her thoughts. "Guys! We better go! Now!" she shouted as she scurried over to Appa.

Sokka looked confused. "What's the rush?" he said lazily.

Jaeda's eyes widened. "Fire Nation ship!" she shouted. She quickly threw her sleeping bag on Appa's back, but froze when a blast of fire was shot in her direction.

"What the-" she muttered as she turned around to see Prince Zuko's ship about three feet away from the shore. There was another blast of fire shot at her, and knocked her down.

"Get them!" the jerk of a prince shouted, and right away his men were out of the ship.

Sokka helped Jaeda up and they ran as fast as they could to get to Appa, but a soldier had already grabbed ahold of Jaeda.

Sokka ran back to help the struggling Jaeda, and Aang and Katara tried their best to fight off some other soldiers.

"Let go of her!" Sokka shouted as he took out his trusty boomerang, and quickly threw it at the soldier trying to capture Jaeda. Because of the sharp blade, it left a bloody and painful scratch on his face. The soldier must have been a whimp, because he imediatly dropped Jaeda to the ground, just so he could put his hand over the mark.

As Sokka bent down to help Jaeda, another Firebender threw something at her head, knocking her unconcious. _You'll pay for that!_ Sokka thought, punching that soldier in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

Aang swung his staff at some of the soldiers as they tried to kidnap Jaeda, knocking them out. Luckily, Aang and Katara caused enough of a distraction for Sokka to carry Jaeda over to Appa's saddle for saftey. "Guys! Hurry up!" Sokka shouted impatiently as he gently layed her down. Aang and Katara quickly hopped on Appa's saddle. "Yip yip!" Aang shouted, and they took off, trying to get away from Zuko and his men.

-------

"You are such disgrace!" Zuko shouted as his men boarded his ship. "You're all a bunch of weaklings!"

"But, Prince Zuko, sir, we managed to knock that warrior girl out-"

"I SAID I WANTED THE _AVATAR_!" Zuko scowled.

"Well, why don't _you_ try and capture him by yourself, if you thnk you're so good!" one of the soldiers said, almost under his breath, but loud enough for Zuko to hear. He growled and threw a blast of fire at the soldier, and without turning back, stormed off to his room to meditate, so he could clear his head.

-------

Sokka layed Jaeda's head in his lap, and put his hand on her arm, hoping she would wake up soon.

"Oh my gosh!" Katara said as she scanned the unconcious Jaeda. "What happened to her?"

"A soldier knocked her out," Sokka replied angrily. "That _bastard_," he muttered under his breath.

"She should wake up soon," Aang said. "You guys look tired. I think you should get some sleep."

Katara yawned. "Good night," she said, and she moved to Appa's head. She soon fell asleep on Aang's shoulder.

Sokka didn't exactly want to sleep when his girlfriend was unconcious like this. But he was _exausted_. He held Jaeda close to him, hoping it would make him feel a little better, and soon after that, he drifted off to sleep.

-------

Jaeda awoke the next morning, before the sun was completely up, with a throbbing head ache. "Huh- where am I?" she muttered to herself with a moan, rubbing her aching head. She noticed Aang and Katara snoozing on Appa's head. Then she realized she was in Sokka's arms. He was still sleeping soundly, and she didn't want to wake him, so she leaned her head back against his chest and hoped to the Gods that her pounding head ache would go away soon.

Then she heard a loud yawn. She looked up to see Sokka rubbing his eyes. "Good morning..." he said sleepily. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Jaeda sighed. "My head is killing me," she groaned. Then she scooted back a little so she could talk to Sokka easier. "What happened?" she asked.

"Those soldiers knocked you out yesterday- what's wrong?" He noticed Jaeda had her hand on her shoulder, wincing in pain.

"Huh?" she muttered. "Oh, i-it's nothing..."

Sokka removed her hand from her shoulder to see a deep cut that was still bleeding. "Your hurt!"

"No, really, Sokka... it's no big deal-" she said, continuing to wince.

"Here..." Sokka said, as he found some bandages in his sister's duffel bag. He wrapped some around Jaeda's bloody shoulder. "There... It should heal better now," he said.

"Uh, thanks..." Jaeda said. Then she kissed his cheek, and layed her head on his shoulder. "Where are we going next?" she asked flatly.

"Aang said we're going to this island, but we probably won't get there until tonight," Sokka replied. Then he glanced over at his sister, who's head was leaning on Aang's shoulder. "Are Aang and Katara a couple now, or something?" he asked.

"Most likely..." Jaeda said, remembering what they had each told her the other day. She and Sokka snickered softly.

"I kinda figured he liked Katara..." Sokka added, still giggling. Then Aang started snoring loudly, and they laughed even harder.

"Tell me I don't snore like _that_!" Sokka managed to say through all his laughter.

"Not even _close_!" Jaeda giggled. "And you snore pretty loud!" She laughed even more.

Sokka blushed. "Very funny..." he muttered. Jaeda kept snickering until she finally decided to say something. "You hungry?" she asked as she dug through a duffle bag and pulled out some fruit.

"Am I ever!" Sokka replied happily as he and Jaeda gobbled down what all they had left of their food. But they _did_ manage to save some for Aang and Katara, whenever those sleepy-heads decided to wake up.

A/N: I know, kind of a boring chapter. Don't rub it in. PLEASE REVIEW! Pretty please? REVIEW, OR I'LL- sorry about that! LOL! Ok, I'm only gonna update every other day, or whenever I have time to. I _may_ decide to update more, but there's another story I'm workin' on. I'll let y'all know when it's up! LOL! It's also mostly about Sokka... but that's all I'm gonna say. Please R&R! And NO FLAMES:)

Britt


	11. Chapter 11 Blackout

A/N: Here's chapter 11! Yay! Lol! I'm sooooo bored. Anyways, please review! Oh, and thanks for all those nice reviews so far! KEEP ON SENDING 'EM! Oh, yeah, and that other story I wrote... I uploaded it, and it's called "Love Can Hurt". There's a _much_ better summary in that story than what you see before you read it. (If that made any sence.) LOL! It's not as cheesy as it sounds, I promise.

Reviews-

**The Next Avatar:** Yeah, no kidding lol! Can't argue with ya on that one. But all romance stories I've read are.

**Fire Blazing Chan S.E.: **LOL Thanx:) I'm glad I finally put another chapter up!

**sanriochica333:** Lol! So _that's_ where Sokka is! LMAO I was gonna read your story last night, but I was hungry. So I went to get something to eat. And then I think I forgot. Just shows what I know. Lol! But I wanna read it. Yeah, Zuko really has some, er, uh... "issues". But he does someting kinda _strange_ later on in the story... But it won't be for a while. Have you read my other story? It's Sokka-centered, and it has Suki in it... I only have 2 or 3 chapters up at the moment... but there's gonna be alot more.

**PrincessHayLin:** Thanks:) I'll add more!

Disclaimer: Avatar ain't mine- not _yet_, anyway! MUAHAHA!

Chapter 11

"Good morning..." yawned a voice. Sokka and Jaeda looked up and saw Katara scooting towards them, still looking half asleep.

"You finally decided to wake up!" Jaeda exclamed.

"So did you!" Katara said with a smile. "How are you feeling, Jaeda?"

"I've been better, but I'm alright," Jaeda replied.

"It's about time you woke up, Katara..." Sokka muttered. "I've been meaning to ask you something..."

"What is it?" Katara asked.

Sokka and Jaeda looked at eachother and snickered. "Any particular reason why you and Aang were holding hands yesterday?" he asked with a sly smile. Katara blushed and looked away. "Um..."

"And," Sokka started, "why were you sleeping with your _head on his shoulder _last night?" He asked that question in a mocking "lovey-dovey" voice.

Katara's face turned an ever darker cherry color. "Well, I guess were a couple now..." she said quietly. "Ya know, like _YOU AND JAEDA!_" She and Jaeda giggled as Sokka blushed.

"Hey guys..." said someone.

"Good morning, Aang!" Katara said happily as she turned around to see Aang.

"So Aang..." Sokka said, "...I hear you and Katara are a couple now..."

"YUP!" Aang said excitedly.

Sokka and Jaeda burst into laughter. "Well, I'm happy for you guys," Jaeda managed to say. "I think it's sweet!"

"Aw, Aang and Katara, sittin' in a tree!" Sokka teased. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Katara sent him a deadly glare and smacked him on the shoulder. "Ow!" he said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Honsetly, Jaeda," Katara said, turning away from her brother, "I do _not_ know what you see in him."

Jaeda was somewhat confused at that comment, so she didn't say anything. The four of them stayed quiet for a while as they were making their way to the next island. Aang was steering Appa, with Katara sitting next to him. They were eating what the other two had saved for them. Sokka and Jaeda were on Appa's saddle, looking out at the ocean behind them. He had his arm around her, and she was laying her head on his shoulder.

--------

Jaeda was almost asleep when she noticed something in the ocean. "Hey Sokka?" she said sleepily.

"Yeah?" He asked that with a loud yawn.

"Isn't that a-"

"A FIRE NATION SHIP!" Katara shouted.

Sokka groaned. "Aw man, not again!" he muttered. "Aang! Can't you make Appa go any faster?" he demanded, his voice cracking.

"Come on, boy..." Aang murmered to the flying bison. "Faster..."

Appa sped up a bit, but not fast enough. A large fire ball was shot at them. "Woah!" Jaeda and Sokka yelled as the flame just barely missed them. "Come on, Aang!" Sokka shouted shrilly and impatiently, starting to panick. "Go FASTER!"

But before Aang could make the fluffy ball of fur go any faster, another blast of fire was shot at them. It hit Jaeda, causing her to fall off Appa's back. "JAEDA!" Sokka screamed as he tried to grab Jaeda before she was completely gone. He managed to grab her hand, but another gigantic fire ball hit her and made her fall from Sokka's grasp, into the ocean. "Jaeda!" Sokka cried as he watched his screaming girlfriend fall. "No..."

Aang and Katara stared wide eyed at the ocean. As water was swellling up in the corner of Katara's eye, she hugged Aang for comfort. Sokka imediatly started sobbing. "No..." he kept muttering to himself, tears pouring down his face.

All Jaeda remembered was falling and landing in cold water. Then everything went black.

A/N: Oh no! The dreaded CLIFF HANGER! Cliffys suck. And you all probably hate me now, Lol. But I _love_ putting cliffys in my stories! LOL! Please REVIEW!

Britt (SOKKA OBSESSED FREAK)


	12. Chapter 12 Rescue Mission

A/N: Srry I left you guys hanging for a few days... I had to go to my dad's for the weekend, and his computer is crappy... And I've been VERY busy! Anyway, on with chapter 12-- right after the reviews.

reviews-

**PrincessHayLin:** Thank you! ;) Lol You _are_ the queen of nice comments!

**The Next Avatar:** I know, I'm an evil jerk... MUAHAHA! Lol! There's more action in this chapter... And if not, then there will be in the next chapter. Hey, Jaeda's gotta find out what happened to her sooner or later... Then she'll want to kick Zuko's ass big time. Yeah, mushy fluffy bleh... tell me something I don't know... lol

Disclaimer: I dont own it. -chases Sokka- Sokka: Get away from me! Me: I'M GONNA GET YOU SOONER OR LATER!

Lol

Chapter 12

Night had fallen, and the three were still riding on Appa's back. Sokka was watching the ocean behind them, resting his head in his hands. He sighed deeply.

"It'll be ok, Sokka," Katara said quietly as she crawled over to her miserable brother. She had lines on her face from the tears she'd cried earlier. "We'll save her soon, don't worry."

Sokka didn't answer her. He was too busy beating himself up. "I could have saved her..." he muttered. A tear was forming in his eye again. He burried his head in his hands for the hopes that Katara wouldn't notice, but aparently she did. "It's ok... We'll find Jaeda. I promise."

"Yeah," Aang said. "I'm looking for Zuko's ship. He's probably holding her hostage, or something..."

All Sokka did was sigh.

-------

Jaeda awoke with a loud yawn, and her eyes slowly fluttered opened. But as she looked at her surroundings, she gasped. She was in a small room with dark red walls, that really made her uncomfortable. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud.

She was about to run for the door, but something kept her from leaving her spot. Her arms were chained to the wall. _This is great,_ she thought. _Did I just get captured again-_ Something interrupted that thought. _Where's Aang? Katara? SOKKA?_ Tears were suddenly pouring down her face as she remembered what happened.

She just stood there quietly, hoping this was all a dream and she would soon wake up and be with her friends again. But then she heard a loud creek. The door was opening, and who should enter but none other than Prince Zuko, along with three of his men. _I'm in for it now,_ Jaeda thought.

As the selfish prince walked up to her, he smirked and said, "Well, well, well, look at this! It's little Ms. Blabber-mouth, I see..."

Jaeda glared at him as he continued. "The _perfect_ bait for catching the Avatar."

"You're using me as _bait_?" Jaeda asked in a disgusted tone. "But- how?"

"One of the Avatar's friends has some affections for you... am I right?" Jaeda nodded. "He wouldn't want to go on without _you_ now, would he?"

Jaeda continued to give him the "death glare".

"I _would_ have captured that _other_ Water Tribe girl... But I have a much better time torturing _you_."

"You thug," Jaeda muttered under her breath. Then, without even thinking, she kicked Zuko, almost knocking him down.

"Why you little!" Zuko shouted. "I've been easy on you for LONG ENOUGH!" He then shot a fire ball at Jaeda's arm. She winced in pain as it hit her bare skin. "I'd just go and kill you now, but I want you to suffer before you die, wench." With that, he and his men walked out of the room.

_DIE?_ Jaeda shuddered at the thought, and began to worry. _What's he going to do? God, I hope my friends are looking for me..._

-------

Aang, Katara, and Sokka had finally made it to the next island. They'd given up on finding Zuko's ship for the night, and were going to continue looking for Jaeda after a good night's sleep.

By this time, everyone had fallen asleep- except for Sokka. All he could think about was Jaeda. _How could I let my own girlfriend get captured?_ he thought. _What the hell kind of boyfriend am I? I'm supposed to protect her, not let her fall in the ocean and get kidnapped by a bunch of Firebenders!_ At this point, he hated himself more than anyone else on the planet.

"I can't take this anymore," he thought out loud. He quickly stood up and ran over to the gigantic fluffy monster that was snoozing soundly. "Wake up, you big hair ball!" Sokka shouted as he tried to budge the huge animal. Appa groaned, and surprisingly, he woke up. Sokka jumped onto Appa's saddle, crawled over to his head, and pulled on his reans. "Yip yip!" he shouted impaitently. And without leaving a note or anything, the bison took off over the ocean, in the direction Prince Zuko's ship was last seen.

Sokka scanned the ocean below them, looking for any sign of a Fire Nation ship. He saw absolutly nothing. "Can't you go any faster?" he asked Appa. The large animal grunted, and sped up slightly. "C'mon, you lazy fur ball, speed it up! I gotta find Jaeda!" Appa started to go just a bit faster. "I guess this will do," Sokka muttered unhappily.

-------

It had been an hour or two before there was any sign Prince Zuko's ship. When Sokka spotted it, his face lit up. "Land by that ship, Appa," he said excitedly. The bison lowered, until it was sitting in the water. Sokka hopped off the furry animal and onto the ship. Luckily, there was only one guard, and he didn't seem to notice the gigantic bison swimming along side the ship.

Quietly, Sokka snuck up behind the guard, took out his club, and knocked him out cold, so he wouldn't have any idea what was going on. He hid the guard's body behind some barrels, and found a piece of cloth and gagged him, just incase he woke up soon (which would be unlikely, considering Sokka hit him pretty hard).

Sokka walked over to Appa. "Go back to our campsite, and bring Aang and Katara back here tomorrow night, got it?" The bison nodded, grunted, and took off in the direction they'd come from.

He walked through a door, and started down a long hallway. _Ok, how am I going to rescue my girlfriend and get us both out of here alive without being caught?_ Then he froze dead in his tracks when he heard something. _Voices! This is just great_.

Sokka ran into the first room he saw. He quietly closed the door, and looked around the small room he was in. There were boxes and barrels everywhere. The shelves on the walls were holding weapons. He must have been in the storage room.

Then the voices grew louder. "I hear Prince Zuko caught that Water Tribe girl," one man said.

"The one who the Avatar likes? You know, who has that idiotic brother?" the other man asked. Sokka rolled his eyes. _Idiotic. You're the idiots, considering you're working for Prince Zuko..._

"No, the one who the older boy likes. That girl who Prince Zuko burned. Remember? She called him all those things?"

"Oh yeah. What's he gonna do to her?"

"He told me he's going to let her suffer for a while, and then kill her."

Sokka gasped. _Kill her?_

A/N: Ooooh Another cliffy! Lol! I know, short chapter. But that's because I wanted to make it a cliffy! And if I added what would happen next, then it would probably be a really, really, really long chapter. So I decided to stop here. I won't make you guys wait as long as I did for this one, I promise! And I'm still srry about that lol XD Please review! Pretty please? It's my birthday! (I'm typing this on Aug. 11th) Yay! GO ME! So will ya please review? Thanks:)


	13. Chapter 13 Torture

A/N: Oh, suspence! Ooooooo! YAY! X.x Lol plz, don't ask. The answer is the cake I ate. Yum! Birthday cake! Woah, 2 cliffies in a row! I'm on a roll! Lol Please review! And tell me what you think! but **_no_** flames or rude critisizm (sp?)... Got it? Thanks :) And sorry about the wait **_again_**... I know, I'm _terrible_ with updates! Srry!

And a very big **thank you **to my reviewers- **PrincessHayLin, The Next Avatar, **and** sanriochica333**! YOU GUYS ROCK! Lol :D Oh, and to **sanriochica333**... THANK YOU 4 SOKKA! YAY! That was the best Bday present I got this year! LOL YAY! LMAO I'll keep him for a few more days, LMMFAO I'm not quite done with him yet...

Disclaimer: (Sokka's here with me, now! LOL) Sokka: I'll save you the time, Brittany... She doesn't own it. Me: Sadly, -sniffles- that's the truth. Sokka: Wait- why aren't you chasing me? Me: Ah, I'll be nice and stop. You're my birthday present, anyway... so you're currently _mine_... Sokka: WHEW! Thanks, Britt! Me: -mutters _very_ quietly- for now, anyways... Sokka: What was that? Me: Oh, uh... nothing, Sokka...

I LOVE SOKKA!

LOL

O(n.n)O

(")(") -monkey. hehe

Chapter 13

Jaeda was starving, and her throat was dry. It had only been one night since she was captured, but she felt like she hadn't eaten in days. She was weak and tired, but no matter what she did, she couldn't sleep. And that new burn on her left arm was also bothering her. _Why me?_ she thought to herself. _Why does that jerk have an especially good time tormenting me? Why doesn't that bastard just go jump off a cliff..._

Jaeda just stayed still and silent in her spot where she was chained up to the wall, and kept quiet, hoping that her friends were trying to look for her. _Come on, Sokka... Where are you?_

-------

It had been about two ours or so before Jaeda had even heard a sound. As she continued to stand in her spot, she heard the door creak open. Once again, Prince Zuko entered, with a few guards. What bothered Jaeda the most, though, was that he was carrying a whip in his hands. _Oh good God, please don't do what I think you're going to do..._ She silently shuddered.

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked tauntingly. Jaeda glared at him, without saying a word.

Two guards walked up to Jaeda, and began un-chaining her. But as they were just going to turn her around, she shoved them out of the way and ran for the door.

"Not so fast!" Zuko said as he pulled her back by her arm. "You're not going anywhere." He smirked. The look on his face was fierce- so fierce that Jaeda froze, too freaked-out to even breathe.

She tired to back away, but Zuko grabbed ahold of her shoulder, turned her around, and pushed her small body up against the wall. "Don't move or your death will come much sooner than you think," he commanded. He slowly raised the whip, and it cracked loudly as he swung it at Jaeda. She screamed in pain as it hit her. Zuko whipped her again, this time leaving a very painful, bloody mark on her lower back. Tears were spilling down her cheeks as she continued to cry out loud in tremendous pain. "Y-you... bastard..." she managed to say.

"Why you- HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME, WENCH!" he shouted angrilly. He looked down at her weak and helpless body struggling to stand up, and without even thinking, he aggressively shoved her, and punched her in the face. Hard. Jaeda immediately collapsed onto the floor, out cold.

"Leave her there," Zuko said sternly. "Like I mentioned earlier, I want her to _suffer_ before we kill her."

Then, Prince Zuko and his men exited the room, leaving Jaeda's lifeless body laying there on the floor.

-------

Sokka jumped in surprise when he heard a loud scream. He looked around the room he was in, remembering why he was in there in the first place. _I must have fallen asleep..._ he thought to himself. But then he focussed his thoughts on the scream that woke him up. _Who was that? It sounded like a girl... maybe a teenager... JAEDA! Oh God, please tell me she isn't dead!_

He immediately stood up and walked over to the door of the storage room. Being extremely quiet, he listened carefully for voices, or any sign of a guard. Nothing. _Good._ Sokka opened the door, being careful not to make it creak, and looked down the long corridor, just to make sure he was alone.

Sokka stepped out of the room, and headed down the hall, searching for any prison chambers that Jaeda could possibly be held captive in. His main guess was that she was in the prisonhold they were in the _last_ time they'd managed to get themselves captured.

As he was making his way down the hallway, Sokka heard footsteps. _This is just great,_ he thought. The footsteps sounded like they were coming from behind him, and they were getting louder. Sokka found another hallway, and scurried down it, backing up against the wall, as not to be seen.

He looked beside him at the other hall he was heading down earlier, and noticed a guard slowly passing by. Sokka held his breath and stood still, trying to be as quiet as possible while he watched the guard continue on down the hall. It was so quiet that he could hear his heart pounding. To his relief, the footsteps soon faded.

Sokka looked down the hallway, and noticed Prince Zuko and some other men walking out of a room. He saw that Zuko was holding whip in his hands, and it had some red marks on it, that looked a lot like blood... _I swear, if they did anything to hurt Jaeda..._ He froze when he heard the prince talking. "I don't think she'll be running that big mouth of her's for quite a while..." he said with a smirk. Soon after that, Zuko and his men were out of sight.

Once he was sure they were completely gone, Sokka quickly ran over to the door Zuko just exited. "Please be ok, Jaeda... God, please don't be dead..." he kept muttering to himself as he neared the door.

Slowly, Sokka put his hand on the door knob, and pushed it open. He gasped at the sight he saw: Jaeda was lying on the floor, looking as lifeless as can be, with slight blood stains on her back and on the floor. Her left arm was badly burnt, and she had deep cuts on her cheek that were still bleeding.

Sokka knelt down beside her. "Oh, Jaeda..." he whispered sadly to his unconcious and badly injured girlfriend. "Please... Don't be dead... Please..." Gently, he lifted her limp hand, and put his finger to her wrist. His face lit up when he felt a pulse, although it was somewhat faint. _She's alive... SHE'S ALIVE! They didn't kill her!_ He lifted Jaeda's lifeless body, and carried her over to the other side of the room, where there weren't any bloodstains on the floor. He carefully layed her down, and examined her wounds. _Holy crap, what did that bastard do to her? When I find him, I swear..._ Sokka sighed. _The only thing to do now is wait for her to wake up. Man, I hope Aang and Katara get here soon..._

A/N: Oh, these cliffies just don't stop, do they? LMAO! Short chapter, I know. But I wanted to put another cliffy in my story, lol! Please review! Next chapter's coming asap, but I've been really busy. See, I'm workin' on this other Sokka-centered story, so... Yeah. I've been busy. LOL Anyway, send me a review! THANKS :)

Britt (Sokka's future wife... I wish.)


End file.
